Mission Bhai Sudharo
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Continuation of Forgotten Clue... Some girl is about to enter in Daya's life...
1. Pain In hearts

Sorry Guys for late…..

This is the continuation of my story Forgotten Clue….. where Daya got kidnapped by Culprit and mentally tortured by giving drugs and showing Videos where Daya is shooting to Abhijeet and ACP sir…. Due to which Daya is not able to sleep or close his eyes…. Even he got phobia of close places…..

It's a week later, Daya is back to home after that terrible incidence but his personal life is affected badly…. Although he is trying his best not to disturb his duty but at a point he becomes helpless…

He is not able to sleep or close his eye for more than 2 minutes….. he cannot seat in wholly close room….. not able to travel threw lift…. He is so much tired…. His eyes are red now….. he become an angry person who irritates on small incidence….

Yesterday he shouts on Fredy on a very small incidence….. Fredy arranging old case files as per the case schedule at court…. Daya trying to concentrate on work at next desk… Abhijeet discussing cases with ACP sir in his cabin….. by mistaken one file drop on floor… Daya shout on Fredy for this matter…. ACP and Abhijeet came out of the cabin after listening Daya's voice.

In past three days, he was flat on the floor two times after feeling drowsy…..

This is the high time Daya coming to bureau on regular basis after having counter of arguments with Abhijeet and Muskaan…. He is not ready to take leave as staying alone at the home is more painful for him….. At bureau he spends time in working….. he is working for almost 20 hours….. Going home only to fresh up and change the cloths…

Abhijeet is totally worried about Daya… Its high time he wants to take him at Psychologist….. but Daya is not responding him in positive way… He does not agree that he needs some sessions with Psychologist… Now Days, their conversations turns in to arguments as Daya goes hyper…. And then Abhijeet back out…

Finally a Day comes….. Daya was in bureau from last 21 hours… in this time he is continuously working… he spend almost 5 hours in investigating at crime spot which is a open play ground that to in afternoon….. Its ending of September and starting of October….. so heat is on top in Mumbai….. Fredy who is also present was totally drained by the time they reach bureau….. Daya is also looking tired but he not excepting it… some pending computer work is on Abhijeet's desk…. Without telling anything to Abhijeet Daya started with that work as he knows that asking Abhijeet anything is inviting arguments…

Then he went at DCP's office with ACP… now again he is back to bureau after dropping ACP to his home…. He again enters in too bureau….. Vivek was already there…

Here at Home Abhijeet is waiting for Daya when his phone beeps…. Its Daya's message informing that he will be in bureau for whole night and He wish Abhijeet good night… Abhijeet is internally hurt but he also knows that its Daya's mind who is playing with Daya….. Daya is awake for almost 2 weeks now…

Abhijeet takes the key of bike and ride at unknown place….. but he also don't know in thoughts of Daya he stops his bike in front of a house… he thinks twice before he gets down and finally he made his mind and gets down… ring the bell…

ACP who is reading the book opens door…. He shock to see ACP awake at that time….. Abhijeet stammer…..

Abhijeet: sssssiiir woh….

ACP with cool voice: ander aa jao Abhijeet

Abhijeet them did not said any word just move behind ACP….. they sat in to lounge….

ACP: kuch loge Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet comes out from trail of thoughts… He is thinking how to start the conversation….

Abhijeet in hurry: nahi sir mai chalta hue… he about to get up and start moving

ACP tone is cool breeze: Abhijeet Daya ke bareme bat karne aaye ho or bina bat kiye hi ja rahai ho…..

Abhijeet in shock looks at ACP….

ACP with fatherly tone: Kya tum dono ko mai aaj se janata hue…. tum dono ki rag rag se wakif hue…. or mai aaj toh tumhe yaha expect bhi kar raha tha….

Abhijeet (then does not wait to start the main point): Sir Daya ko Psychologist ki jarurat hai…..joh usse iss phase se bahar nikal sake…..

ACP: haan Abhijeet per ussake marji ke khilaf usse waha leke janeka fayada nahi hai….. woh uss tarah se respond karega jaise usse karna hai…. na ki waise jaisase Psychologist ko help mile….

Abhijeet convinced: sir issi liye toh maine ussake sath jabar dasti nahi ki…. Per sir pehele kuch din woh ghar pe aata tha…. Sota nahi tha per kam se kam aaram karta tha… khana time se khata tha… mere sath team ke stah time spend karta tha…. Per ab jaise ussane khud ko kho hi diya hai… machine jaise kam karta hai…. 22 – 22 ghante… sir iss tarahse toh woh bimar pad jayega… na hasta hai na bolta hai khamosh reheta hai…. mood hua toh kuch kha liya warana toh bhuke pet hi rehta hai…. sir muse ussaki fikar ho rah hai… do din pehele Muskaan se bina bat ke ulaj gaya tab se ussase bhat nahi kar raha hai….. Bat bat pe ghussa ho jata hai…. sach ka hue toh muse dar lagata hai ussake ghusse se…

ACP listening carefully although he knows everything but he wants to understand the problem again…

When ACP about to give some solution….. His phone start ringing….

ACP: Hello….. Haan Vivek…. Kya…. Kaha leke gaye ho… acha thik hai…. haan Abhijeet mere sath hi hai hum pohochte hai….. nahi baki kisi ko mat batana….. hum aate hai…..

ACP cuts the call and then turn to Abhijeet….. Abhijeet tumhara phone kaha hai….

Abhijeet check hi pockets and realize that in trail of thoughts he forgot his phone at home only…..

ACP understands and then: Koi bat nahi chalo mere sath….. aapni bike yahi chod do….. meri gadi me chalte hai…. mai change karke aata hue…

ACP does not want to panic Abhijeet now… so he went inside call driver and tell place in advance…. After 5 minutes they move in ACP sir's innova….

In journey…..

ACP consoling Abhijeet: Dekho Abhijeet ussper kya biti hai yeh tum bhi jante ho…. Drugs helplessness or woh videos inn sab ke beach ussane bitaye hue woh din….. inn sab ne usske mind pe asar kiya hai… usse thik hone me waqt lagega hi na…..

Abhijeet sink heavily….. ACP can understand how much burden he is caring on his heart…..

They reach in front of City hospital while getting down Abhijeet made query

Abhijeet: sir Itani raat ko yaha….. koi naya case aaya hai kya…

ACP just place hand on Abhijeet's shoulder…. Abhijeet's heart shivers on this touch….. His sharp mind understands that something unpleasant had happened….. and the first name click in his mind is Daya's

Abhijeet now strait made the query: Sir kya hua Daya ko…

ACP: woh bureau me behosh hoke gir gaya…. or girte waqt usaka sir table ke corner se takraya…. Chot aayi hai…. blood loss bhi hua hai… abhi behosh hai woh…

Abhijeet did not stop for a minute to listen what ACP is saying…. He runs fast towards reception….. where he meet Vivek who is there to collect medicines

Abhijeet in hurry and worry: kaisa hai woh ab…. Chot badi toh nahi hai na….

Vivek: sir nahi chot badi nahi hai….. per behoshi me bhi do bar jerk se uthe hai…. doctor bhi pareshan hai…..

Abhijeet understand what Vivek wants to say…. He about move towards Doctors cabin… when he listen a big sound from special room…. He just looks at Vivek and Vivek node…..

Abhijeet: hmmm laga hi muse yeh Daya ka hi room hai…. lagata hau shehjade jag gaye ab logo ki nind udda rahai hai….

By the time ACP also reached…. They all move towards room… Abhijeet opens the door…. Where Daya was trying to get up and 3 ward boys stopping him from doing so…. One nurse is standing there with scarred look…. One hospital tray was on ground… dropped by nurse….. who's voice listen by all outside the room…..

Abhijeet immediately comes ahead….. and shouts

Abhijeet: kya kar rahai ho tum log chodo usse…

Doctor also arrived due to sound… he about to move towards Daya….. but after seeing highly panic Daya….. ACP understands that only Abhijeet can handle Daya in that situation… So he stops doctor at door only…

After listening and orderly sound ward boys instantly leave Daya….. Abhijeet move ahead to grab Daya….. Daya who does nor loss a minute after this and grab Abhijeet…. He hugs him tightly…

Daya speaking some thing: Abhi maine ACP sir ko goli mardi Abhi…. Muse dar lag raha hai unhe kuch hoga toh nahi na….

Abhijeet trying to console Daya: Nahi Daya tumne sapana dekha hai…. dekho ACP sir toh yaha khade dekho samane….. Abhijeet patting on Daya's back…. Daya does not leave Abhijeet from Hug but watch ACP standing at door with a smile on face….. and he feel relax….. he become unconscious in that hug only…

Vivek comes ahead to help Abhijeet to place Daya on bed… ward boys also help them…. After covering Daya with blanket Abhijeet touch his forehead where a bandage present….. some blood drops also on it due to Daya's painicness….

After that Abhijeet with ACP doctor and Vivek come out from the room…..

Doctor: pichale kitane dino se yeh soya nahi hai….

Abhijeet in low tone: kariban 2 halfto se

Doctor: kya aap log intani la parwai kaise kar sakte ho Abhijeet….. tumhe usse kabka kisi ache Psychologist ko dikhana chahiye tha….. musase puch lete toh mai hi kisi ko suggest kar deta…..

Abhijeet move his head down…

ACP trying save Abhijeet: Per Doctor Daya ready hi nahi hai Psychologist ke pass jaane ke liye…

Doctor: ACP sir aap se yeh umid nahi thi….. aap ke ek order per woh chup chap doctor ke pass chala jata….

Abhijeet: doctor sach kahu toh mere guilt ne iss bar muse uss per sakti karne hi nahi di….. yeh sab kuch ussane musase badla lene ke liye kiya…. or mere dost ki yeh halat kardi hai…. or uppar se Dayaka ghussa inn dino itana badh gaya tha….. muse dart ha kahi ussake hatho kuch ho na jaye… matalb agar doctor ke sath ussane….

Doctor: hmmmm toh yeh bat hai thik hai abhi do dn usse yahi seductive pe rehene do… ussake dimag ka shant hona jaruri hai…. usaka brain jag jag ke thak gaya hai…. usse yahi aaram karne do…

Abhijeet agree for the doctor's advice… the Night Abhijeet stay with Daya… In the morning he engaged Vivek in the hospital and he move to bureau….

In the evening….. when they are closing a case…. Abhijeet's phone ring and one unexpected news bump on CID bureau….

Hospital staff finds Vivek in unconscious stage in Daya's room and Daya got kidnapped again….

All rush to the hospital….. after an investigation they got the clue that kidnappers carry Daya in an ambulance…. Vivek not able to see the face of kidnapper as someone attach from behind….

All can guess that there are two peoples….

After 5 hours…. They got Ambulance near to Ashawini Nagar entrance….. with a man inside… who is unconscious…. Somebody make him smell chloroform…

CID team succeeded to make him conscious

Man: Sahab maine kuch nahi kiya….. woh ladki ussane paise diye the sahab….

Abhijeet in anger: sharam nahi aati paiso ke liye kisi ko hospiral se uthake leke jate hue,… bol kaha gayi woh ladki…. Bol

Man: Nahi sahab nahi pata

Abhijeet takes out his gun point it in strait at man's forehead: bol warana yahi tera khel khalas karduna….

Man pleading: sahab sach me nahi pata….woh Ashawini Nagar key aha pe ussane muse gadi rokne ko kaha…. Maine gadi roka toh pata achanak se ussane mere muh pe kya sprey kar diya mai behosh ho gaya sahab sach me…

Abhijeet : kaha mili woh tumhe paise kaise diye….. ussane

Man: sahab aaj subah muse phone aaya tha…. Ussi waqt uss ladki ne kaha tha ki mai usse Ashawini Nagar ke chock milu aaj sham jab mai waha pohocha woh ladaki or woh ambulance wahi pe thi….. sahab muse toh paise bhi nahi mile iss kam ke

Abhijeet move towards ACP sir's cabin

Abhijeet: koi ladki hai sir (when he is talking….. he is keeping glance on Muskaan who is about to burst in anger) aaj subah isse phone kiya tha ussane humne number tress kiya toh ussi hospital ka hai jaha Daya ko rakha tha….. or woh paise purane notes hai sare…. Hume ambulance ke dash box me mile the shayad iss driver ke liye rakhe the…..

ACP: hmmmm or ladki ka huriya

Muskaan: average hight hai specs lagati hai….. kurta joh mostly boys pehenete haina wo or jeans me thi…. muhpe scarf lapeta hua tha….. toh pura chehera nahi pata chal paya hai…

ACP: or woh ambulance

Vivek: local political member ne kharida tha… kal dupeher me jaha park kiya tha waha se chori ho gaya tha…..

Fredy ask with bit confidence: ek or sawal hai sir….. woh ladaki akeli Daya sir ko leke kaise gayihogi….

Abhijeet scratching his forehead: haan sir Daya ko leke jana itana asan nahi hai….. shayad usska koi sathi hoga waha already khada…..

ACP: haan woh bhi hai Abhijeet….. per ek or bat ho sakti hai… kahi Daya ussake sath aapni marji se toh nahi gaya

Muskaan instantly: nahi aaisa kaise ho sakta hai woh kis ladki ke sath kue jayega… I mean jayenge…..

Abhijeet smiles: Muskaan ACP sir ka matlab hai….. Daya ko ussane kuch aaisa kaha ho ya dikhaya ho jisase Daya ussake sath jane ke liye majbur ho gaya ho….

All team members again start the investigation…. They first check all the people around Daya for whom Daya can go with an unknown girl…. But all are safe and sound…..

**Authors Note: **

**Guys don't hit your brains…. I will soon update next chapter where U can find Daya and A girl… The story will take a new turn soon… keep reading and reviewing till that time….**


	2. New Relation

Here is the Second Part of Story... Tell me you like t or not...

* * *

**New Relation**

An ambulance stops at Ashawini Nagar choak… The choak was least crowded at the evening time… A girl seating on front seat…. Her face is covered with scarf so no one can able to see her specs only… she takes out something perfume kind of think from her bag and without wasting time spray it on drivers face and drive become unconscious… she gets down and move back side and opens the door… Daya seating on wheel chair his hands are tied back side and feet are also tied… He must appreciate who ever tied him is a smart person and knows Daya's strength fully…..

Daya was in hospital so not wearing lenses his eye slide is playing with him… he can see a bluer image of that girl…..

Daya burst in to anger: kya chahiye tumhe or muse iss tarah se yaha lane ka maksad…

Girl does not say anything but Daya can feel her smiling face behind that scarf….. her eyes are shining in joy….

She gave specs to Daya…. she helps him to wear it as Daya's hands are tied….

Girl: Bhai (Daya stunt for a second but he feels good)…. thoda sabar karo sab pata chal jayega pehele mere sath chalo….

Daya in anger: Bhai kon bhai or tum kon ho…..

Girl in cool tone: arre muse nahi pehechana mai DADA hue… or tum ho mere BHAI….

Daya likes her confidence… he is amazed that a girl 3/4 of his height and half of his weight kidnapped him from hospital…. And now standing in front of him without a mark of fear… after the kidnapping happened in last case he become so sensitive but he also don't know why he is feeling so good in that position too….

DADA: arre bahi agar muse ghurke ho gaya ho toh chale yaha se…

mai kahi nahi aane wala Daya declared….

DADA: dekho me tumhe toh utha ke le nahi ja paunga…. Toh tumhe hi aapne pair se chalana hoga…

Daya laugh: tumhe kya lagta hai ki tum mere hath khologi or mai tumhe chod dunga…. Machar ki tarah masal dunaga

DADA firm tone: muse pata hai tum ladkiyo pe hath nahi uthate…. Toh mai safe hue rahi bat tumhari bhagne ki toh woh tum nahi karoge…..

Daya smirk: itana confidence…..

DADA: ab jab mere nishane pe bade bhai ho toh confidence toh aayega hi na

Daya in anger: kon bade bhai konsi gang ka bhai hai ye…

DADA proudly: CID gang ka… Tum jise Abhi bulate ho na woh…

Daya become serious… he now understands that matter is not that much easy… the girl is in full preparation: tum usse kuch nahi karogi samaji….

DADA untied Daya and gives him an IPAD…. On which footage of camera recoding is playing he check the date and time under the footage its current date and time…. Means a live video is playing means some one place a spy camera around Abhijeet…

DADA: dekho bade bhai kitane pareshan he tumhe leke….. ab ek goli unki sari pareshani dur kar sakti hai….. kaho toh khatam kardu….

Daya full in anger but currently he does not have any option other than walking with that girl he cannot take chance he thinks that he will decide what to do later…..

Both come out from ambulance… DADA is wearing glows… she takes out some amount from her bag and places it in dash board…

Daya try to run…. But DADA shouts from behind: agar agale 5 minute me hum destination tak nahi pohoche toh waha goli chal jayegi…. Yaha mere kapado pe camera laga hua hai yaha ki sari bate woh dekh raha hai…

Daya stops with that word… he turn and start walking with girl…..

After walking for some time they reach to a Pajero parked at side of road…..

DADA turns and smiles towards Daya….. and give him key of Pajero… Chalo bhai aaj tumhare sath front seat pe baith ke tumhari driving ka maja lunga mai…

Daya obey her words….. the journey started…. DADA is giving instruction about road… a strait road came and DADA signal Daya to stop…..

She asks him to get down from Pajero….. she also get down and comes towards Daya who is standing outside near driving seat…

DADA: Bhai jara jhukana toh…..

Daya: kya…..

DADA removes a black colour band from his bag…. Yeh bandhana hai….. aapko thoda jhukana padega….

Daya smile on her innocence… Agar yeh bandogi mere eyes pe toh gadi kon chalayega…

DADA: aapko bhai kehti hue toh aapse itana toh sikha hi hoga na…..

Daya appreciate her with eyes and sat down on his knees…. DADA blind fold him and help him to get in to passenger seat….. then she sat on driving seat and Pajero journey started again…..

Daya like her driving… she is not keeping constant speed so that Daya not able to judge how much distance they covered… he appreciates her…

Daya: kafi achi driving karti ho… her chij ka dhyan rakha rahi ho….

DADA smiles….. Daya although blind folded but can hear her smile in her words: thank you bhai aap ko dekh kar hi sikhi hai….. muse na ek bar aap ki qualis drive karni hai….

Daya: (surprise) acha….. (now he made another query) waise yeh DADA ka kya chakkar hai… tumhara assali naam kya hai….

DADA: Mere dost muse pyaar se DADA bulate hai muse…. kabhi kabhi GD bhi bulate hai…. waise mera aasali naam suno ge toh hasso ge aap…..

Daya convincing her: nahi hasunga bolo toh…..

DADA: GADHADADA….. Daya unexpectedly burst in to laughter….

DADA in little anger: kaha tha aap haso ge isssi liye me nahi bata raha tha aap ko…..

Daya with innocent face: sorry… acha yeh batao yeh tum muse bhai kue bulati ho

DADA little harsh: Meri marji…. Kya maine aap se pucha ki app Abhijeet ko Abhi, Muskaan ko Musi ya fir Fredrics Ko Fredy kue bulate ho….

Daya little bit back after listening her angry words: woho shant ho jao maine toh uhi pucha tha… waise yeh sab mai unhe pyaar se bulata hue…

DADA: toh mai bhi aap ko pyaar se hi Bhai keheti hue… Aap musase bade ho toh naam se nahi bula sakti Sir kehena muse pasand nahi hai…. bas iss liye…

Daya: hmmmmm acha hai bulao muse bhi acha lagata hai sunane ko… DADA give surprised but smiling look to Daya… Daya Continue: acha…. tum khud ko ladko ki tarah kue treat karti ho…

DADA: awain …

Daya: aain…..

DADA: ab patti utar do hum aapne destination tak pohoch gaye hai…..

Daya can see a bungalow….. both gets down from Pajero… and headed towards bungalow

Daya to himself: Kya din aa gaye hai CID snr Inspector Daya khud aapane pairo se chale ja raha hai Kidnapped ho ne ke liye

DADA corrected him: Kidnapped hone ke liye nahi aap toh already kidnapped ho chuke ho…

Daya smirks: haan wahi…

DADA: chalo under…

Daya declared: nahi mai ja raha hue yaha se…..

DADA teasing: mere bade bhai ki jaan ko kue khatare me dal rahai ho aap…

Daya instantly stop and started moving towards door of the bungalow…. DADA smile and move fast to catch her bhai…

Now they are standing in front of close door….

DADA teases again: kya soch rahai ho bhai…

Daya naughty tone: Kholana hai ya todana hai

DADA instantly moves forwards and opens the door with keys….. Daya smile and go behind her…

Its night now…. Daya standing at the window panel of the room shown to him by DADA… Daya was feeling so bad for Abhijeet but to keep him happy he has to stay away from him….. he is helpless… His hands are free the door is open but he still not able to run away from here….

Daya think for a while….. he check that room….. he found a paper pad but does not found any pen to write….. then he move towards kitchen where DADA is busy in cooking at the same time she is busy with her laptop… She is not wearing scarf so her face is visible to Daya… She is not looking as regular criminals Daya saw in his life….. she is different….

Daya thinking: Yeh criminal nahi Lagati shayad yeh bhi koi mohora ho….. pata nahi per isse dekhake lagata hai ki issaka maksad kuch or hi hai…

Daya look at the pot which is kept with daal on gas stow…. By the time Daal started burning….. Daya move fast and off the gas stow….. DADA comes in to sense…...

Daya shouted: Dhyan kaha hai tumhara…. Abhi dal puri jal jati…

DADA carelessly: nayi ban jati yeh toh humesha ka hai…..

Daya did not understand whether to laugh or to shout on her… he move back to room…

After a while DADA serves the food for both of them…. Daya come to dining table… the food serve is half what Daya's daily consumption is…

Daya in anger: yeh itanasa khana…..

DADA: Bhai mote ho gaye ho…. She punches on Daya's tummy and dekho pet kitana bahar aa gaya hai….

Daya found arguing with her is meaningless…. He eats whatever serves in the plate….. The food was testy He want to say this to her but some anger is present so he avoided it…. He then moves to the room….. Daya was scare of close places…. So he kept door open….. but DADA came and close the room…..

Before closing the room she declared

DADA: chuchap ankhe band karke so jana…..

Daya shouts: muse nahi sona or yeh door khula rakho tum samaji

DADA did not listen anything she shut the door…

Daya move fast and try to open the door…. But door was lock from outside….. Daya decided to break it but the door is something different from normal doors… its made by iron….. Like it is specifically made for Daya so that he cannot break it…..

Daya become sweaty… he started getting memories of those pains full days….. he close his eyes and he get the scene that he is killing Abhijeet in front of his eyes… he opens the eyes with jerk…. Daya try to move towards window panel but it also get close…. Daya did not understands what happening….. DADA is trying to close him in a room alone….. But why…. Again someone started playing with his sensitiveness…

Daya becoming more and more sweaty…. His heart and brain fill with stress….. He is feeling like he is losing his sense… slowly his eyes get closed…. And He collapse on bed….

**Authors Note**

**tell me did u like the new entry**

**I will update next part soon... till then keep reviewing **


	3. Stage one complited

Friends thanks for liking it... Special Thanks to DADA to allowing me her character in my story... Before continuing I want to say sorry to all those who requested for Abhijeet sir's autobiography... I will try to full fill this request after completing this story...

* * *

**Stage one Complication and Beginning of stage two**

Here Abhijeet was alone in bureau….. He is looking tensed… He takes out the mobile and dials a number… After three four rings somebody picked up the call…..

Abhijeet started conversation in teasing mode: Kya hal hai DADA…. Kahi mere Daya ne machar ki tarah masal toh nahi na diya tumhe….

DADA replied in same teasing tone: arre bade bhai aap ho na….. aaisa hone do ge kya…..

Abhijeet smirk: Woh bhi thik hai….. (with full concern) acha kaisa hai woh… kahi kuch toda foda toh nahi na… warana bill musape lagega…. He smiles at end statement…

DADA laugh: nahi ab tak toh kuch nahi toda phoda…. Or aap pareshan mat ho woh thik ho jayega…. Haan abhi behosh hai…..

Abhijeet speaks in between with full concern: Kya behosh? Mai waha aa raha hue… he declaired….

DADA (consoling him): haan app ko toh aana hi hai per shart yad hai na…

Abhijeet in irritation: haan yaad hai tum joh bhi karogi mai ussame dakhal nahi dunaga bas…..

Abhijeet cuts the call….. he leave his jeep there only….. take a cab for Malad….. He drop that Cab at Malad link road… then he walk some distance then took another cab for Goregaon… after getting down he started walking…. around 15 minutes walk he reach at bungalow…

He rings the bell and DADA opens the door….

Abhijeet smiles: Ohh door sahi salamat hai ab tak…

DADA in same tone: haan aap ke Bhai ka pura irrada tha todane ka per maine bacha liya…. Akhir aap ko hi kharacha uthana padtana…..

Abhijeet laugh….. and move ahead…

Abhijeet in concern: Kuch Khaya ussane….

DADA trying to relax him: Haan kha liya waise bhi bhuke pet unnka dimag kaha chata hai…

Abhijeet still in concern: Haan woh bhi hai….. Hosh me aaya kya

DADA: nahi ab tak behosh hi hai….. ab aap ko aapna kam karana hai…. yaad rakhiye bade bhai aap unnke samane nahi aayenge warana woh kabhi thik nahi ho payenge…

Abhijeet nodded as yes he understands…..

They enter in to a room…. DADA opens the cupboard which contains a TV on with live telecast of Daya's room can be seen…. There is a mike which speakers are kept in Daya's room… Abhijeet look at Daya who is lying in unconscious stage on bed…. Then he started mike and….

Abhijeet: Daya…. arre Daya ab tak so rahai ho….. chalo utho….

Daya come in to semi conscious stage after hearing that voice…. The voice which he wants to hear is there… he slowly move and opens his eyes… after complete two weeks first time he open his eyes without a jerk….

Abhijeet realize that Daya is relaxed… He smiles… there first part of mission is completed successfully….

Daya gets up and started shouting Abhi Abhi tum ho na yaha….. kaha ho tum…. Abhi…. Please muse yaha se bahar nikalo….. Samne aa jao Abhi please… he is banging on door….

Abhijeet eyes feel with tears after seeing Daya's this position…. He about to move but DADA clutches his wrist… and moves her head as no… Abhijeet just turn his head…. He is not able to see Daya in this position…. Daya still taking his name in high volume and banging on door continuously….

DADA goes out and takes a milk glass in his hands and move towards Daya's room….. she opens the door…. Daya move back after listening door sound…. He is expecting Abhi and ready to hug him… but after seeing DADA he moves back and seat on the bed….. he is still confused he is sure that he listen his Abhi's voice then where is he…..

DADA with rash tone: chilla kue rahai the aap…. Chup chap so neke liye kaha tha na maine… or yeh Abhi Abhi kya laga rakha hai Haan…..

Daya with innocence in low tone: maine Abhi ki awaj suni…. Abhi yaha aaya tha na….. musase mila kue nahi woh…..

Here Abhijeet is in the same pain…. He wants to move towards Daya and Hug him but he controls as its only for goodness of Daya

DADA in little bit soft tone: tumne pet bharke khaya nahi hai na…. iss liye aawaje sunai de rahi hai aabhas ho raha hai tumhe….. yaha koi nahi aaya hai…. yeh lo dudh pilo or so jao…

Daya did not move….. he is seating with his head down….

DADA: Bade Bhai ki khatir hi pilo….

Daya takes the glass empty it and place it again in DADA's hand…. Soon he feels dowzy….. he went towards his bed and fall on it….. DADA covers him with blanket….. Again lock the door and move towards the room where Abhijeet is seating… She took a plate full of meal for Abhijeet…

DADA: yeh lo Bade Bhai khalo….. aapne kuch khaya nahi hai na…

Abhijeet clear his eyes…. Compose himself and: nahi muse bhuk nahi hai

DADA place a plate against him and aap bimar padoge toh Bhai ko thik kon karega….

Abhijeet takes the plate and started eating… he stops and ask tumne usse nind ki dawa di hai na…..

DADA moves her head as yes: unnake liye achi nind bohot jaruri hai….. unaka mind jitana fresh hoga utani hi jaldi woh thik honge….

DADA wish good night to Abhijeet and move out…

Abhijeet takes out his cloths from a bag place under the bed….. he already arrange some cloths there…. He changes it and sleep….

After three hours a harsh sound shivers the room…. Abhijeet wakes up and check the watch its morning 4 o'clock

He checks Daya in that TV screen… Daya was gets up and totally panic on his bed…. it seems he seen something weird again in his dreams….. Due to which he gets up in the jerk….. In that jerk he hit his hand on table and a lamp kept on the table falls down… which sound shivers the room…..

Daya breathing heavily totally deep in to sweat… Abhijeet did not understand what should he do… he on the mike and with voice try to calm down Daya… Daya still had a good effect of sleeping peels…. he is seating but in drowsy stage…..

Abhijeet with clam sound: Daya shant ho jao chalo late jao sab thik hai… tumne sapana dekha hai…..

In that drowsiness Daya obey Abhijeet's words as a small child…..

He is murmuring: Maine Abhijeet ko mara….. nahi Abhijeet ki aawaj suni….. woh thik hai ussane kahab maine sapana dekha…

And he falls in sleep….. With voice of lamp DADA also gets up and comes to Abhijeet's room….. She saw how gently Abhijeet clam down Daya

DADA tease: Kafi acha bacha hai aap ka….. sari bat manata hai aapki…..

Abhijeet corrected her: Hmmm chota bhai hai woh mera….. thoda sentimental full hai per pyaara hai…..

Both laugh…

Abhijeet left the place before Daya gets up….. when he is moving out he turn towards DADA

Abhijeet: Khayal rakhana usaka….. jada datana nahi….. or usse jaldise thik kar dena…

DADA: aap fikar mat kijiye bade bhai woh jaldi hi thik ho jayenge….. abhi shurwat toh ho hi chuki hai…. bas aap unnke samane mat aana…. Unnhe sahara mil jayega na toh khud ke dar se fight karna chod denge… or aap ko mana lenge unko yaha se leke jane ke liye….

Abhijeet nodded as he understands and left the place… He strongly wants to go and hug Daya but he controls…..

DADA unlocks Daya's room door and moved to kitchen to make breakfast…

Daya in the morning again gets up in jerk but Abhijeet's voice which he listen in drowsiness are still present in his ears… yesterday night he listen Abhijeet's voice two time….. But both times he is not in his sense… so he is still in confusion that it is his hallucination or Abhijeet really present there….. His Heart is saying that Abhijeet was there but mind is saying Abhijeet was not there…..

Daya comes out from his thoughts and see aground….. window panels are open now….. he can feel morning cool breeze…. He gets up slowly and moves towards door…. First he thought door must be closed but then he thought….. if window panels are open then door also must be open…..

Yes his guess is right…. Door opens when Daya pulls it…. internally Daya was so angry on DADA for whatever she did yesterday night….. when he is moving towards kitchen he saw IPAD kept on dining table… It still playing a footage of bureau… where Abhijeet is giving instructions to Sachin Vivek and Fredy…. He is telling them to check each and every house near Ashwini nagar area that may be kidnapers kept Daya near Ashwini nagar only…

Daya again feel helpless…. He cannot do anything…. he first need to search a way so that he can send some msg to Abhijeet….. he saw the CCTV cameras in his room also all over the bungalow when he enters in that bungalow he thought that whoever is behind this kidnapping plant that cameras to keep watch on him…. He sink helplessly….. he kept IPAD on his place and move some steps ahead….. on the sofa he found a stuff toy….. which attracts him…. He takes it in his hand…..

DADA comes out from Kitchen and found Daya looking at stuff toy like a small boy… she found him so much innocent and cute: Ussaka naam ELE hai… or woh mera hai…

Daya comes out from his thoughts and smile… he also doesn't understand where his anger gone….. Few minutes back he is so angry that he wants to kill DADA at that movement…

DADA continues: Bhai jag gaye aap chalo acha hai… Pehele ek ghanta exercise karlo fir aap fresh ho jao Naha dhoke yeh hospital wali dress bhi change karlo fir breakfast karte hai sath me…. Aap ke room cupboard me kapde hai aap ke liye…..

Daya listen all in silence…. He know that he has to do the things as per instructed by DADA no point in arguments on it each and every thing

DADA from kitchen door: yeh muche or Dadhi kue bada rakhi hai isse saf karke ache bacche ban jayiye…

Some exercise equipments are kept in the balcony… All are same as Daya used daily…. After half an hour he went in to bathroom and check every inch of it…. Found nothing so he takes notepad from table…. Opens cupboards found some shirts well in fitting….. and colours are also different….. he choose white one…. With Black jeans…. He surprised to see all cloths are exact for him…. Like somebody made it specifically for him…

He went inside the bathroom while shaving he cut his left palm from where blood started coming…..

With that blood he writes a note on paper….

Abhi tum muse yaha najar aa rahai ho….. or mai kisi ko… pata nahi kya khel hai yeh….. per majedar hai…. aapaane aas pas dekho mai wahi kahi hue….

He folds that paper and on top write CID SNR INSP DAYA and throw that paper our from window… he just hope that someone peaks that paper and give it to any member of CID…..

Although the message written can only understand by Abhijeet…

He gets ready…. And came down… DADA saw the cut mark and gives him first aid with added compliment…..

DADA: Bhai hansome lag raha ho…. White shirt black jeans….. clean shaved…. Aaise hi raha karo humesha….

Daya still silent… On the breakfast table Daya made direct query

Daya: muse yaha lane ka maksad kya hai….. kya chaiye tumhe mere badale…..

DADA laughs: Muse kuch nahi chiaye Bhai… (Daya look at her unbelievably) Jise chahiye woh khud dil kar lega… usaka kam khatam hote hi aap yaha se ajad ho jayenge…..

Daya in rash tone: tumhe kuch nahi chaiye toh tum yeh sab kue kar rahi ho…

DADA: paiso ko liye…. Maine tumhara contract liya hai…..

Daya: toh mar dalona muse iss tarah tadapane ka kya matlab hai…..

DADA laugh: arre Bhai aap toh jaan ho aap ki jaan kaise le sakata hue me… maine toh bas aap ko accha baccha banana ka contract liya hai….

DADA place a milk glass in front of Daya and leave the place….

Daya drinks the milk and feeling uneasy he went to his room… DADA comes from behind and supports him to settle on bed…. Daya close his eyes slowly…

DADA an album full with DUO pics also place some pictures where Daya enjoying light movements with team…

She put a laptop and some CD's near to Daya given by Abhijeet which contains some special movements share by DUO…

And move out slowly close the door and lock it from outside….

**Author's note**

**Please Read and review... its helps me to write long long chapters **


	4. Starting of Final Stage

Thank you Friends

* * *

**Last stage of Mission started**

DADA calls Abhijeet to update on current position…..

DADA on call: Bade Bhai lagat hai Bhai bohot jada ghusa hai musper….

Abhijeet in eagerness: Ghusa dikhaya ussane….

DADA: nahi bilkul nahi breakfast kiya shanti se musase puch ki mai kue kar raha hue yeh sab…. Per control me hai…. kahi rashness nahi hai…. thoda voice me hai per thodi der ke liye….. fir normal ho jate hai… or thoda rashness iss situation me aana samajne wali bat hai…. Hath khule hai pair khule hai darwaja khula hai fir bhi kaid me hai…. koi bhi chid chida pan dikhayega na…..

Abhijeet smile He gets one more hope that his Daya is coming back…

Abhijeet: yeh toh achi bat hai… usaka ghussa kam ho gaya hai… that's a gr8…

DADA sink: per muse dar hai kahi yeh khud ko hi koi chot na pohochale…..

Abhijeet in serious tone: kue kuch kiya kya ussane…..

DADA: nahi jada kuch toh nahi per aaj khud ko jakhami kar liya unhone

Abhijeet in tension: Koi serious bat toh nahi

DADA: Nahi per shave karne ke blade se aapni hatheli kat li….. cut tha ussa per laga jaise jan buch kar cut mara ho…

Abhijeet quickly understand his friends mind: Nahi kuch or chakkar hai ghuse me karta toh chota nahi bada cut hota… kuch or bhi tutta phutta….. Sahabjade aapna dimag chala raha hai…. kuch na kuch toh kiya hai….. per kya…..

DADA in joy: matlab….. humne or ek step par karli unnhone khud ke ghuse per kabu pana chalu kar diya hai or itana hi nahi shanties soch samaj kar dimag chalana bhi…

Abhijeet in very happy: haan bilkul pichale pure mahine jis Daya ko maine miss kiya woh wapas aa raha hai…. (his eyes become watery)pehele woh case ke wajah se musase dur gaya phir kidnapping fir usaka woh yadash jana jiski wajah se usaka sentimental hona….. or Ronny ne ussake sentiments ka kiya hua damage….. or ussake bad ke do hafte… (with the words all the memories of those painful days refresh in the mind of Abhijeet he become silent)

DADA after waiting for few movements: Badade Bhai aap ho yaha…..

Abhijeet (come back from trail of painful memories… he compose): acha hai purana Daya jaldhi mere pass wapas aa jayaga….

DADA (with concern): Bade bhai aap aapne aansu behene do aap ki taklif bhi thodi kam hone do…

Abhijeet cuts the call…. His eyes are now not obeying his mind…. He forgot for a while that he standing in bureau….. but soon he realize so he turn to door and move to parking area…

He stands there and burst out… He only knows how much pain he store inside… Daya's each harsh reaction made a wound in his hearts….. he knows that DAYA is not at all responsible for this but He is the main culprit… Jony take his revenge by hurting his BHAI HIS BEST buddy his sole…

Somebody comes from behind and place hand on his shoulder… he turn and hug that person… the person does not say any word but just let him cry…

After sometime Abhijeet heard some footsteps around so he release that person from hug….. he also compose himself….. footsteps stops nearby so he turn….. ACP and Muskaan are standing behind….

He feels embarrassing and soon he makes comfortable distance between him and Tarika….

ACP in fatherly tone: hmmm toh hone laga hai woh thik kue….

Abhijeet surprised and look at ACP…

ACP in teasing anger: aaise mat dekho…. Yeh joh mere bad jade hai na yeh tum dono ki meherbani hai…

A small smile appears in Abhijeet's face

ACP same tone continue: haan haso or jor se haso… khud gayab ho jana ya ek dusare ko chupa dena or sara tension mere sir pe dal dena… Hey bhagwan kya karu mai inn dono ka….

Muskaan and Tarika smile…..

ACP: haan inn dono ko sath deneke liye ab tum dono aa gayi ho…. Ab toh sahayd ek bhi bal nahi bachega…..

Abhijeet takes an opportunity and speak in low tone: sir woh Salunke sir wali treatment …..

ACP shouts: Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet silent and after few movements all burst in to laughter… the tensed and gloomy scenario changing in to happiness just hearing a news that Old Daya will be back soon….

Muskaan taking assurance from Abhijeet: Abhijeet sir kya sach me Daya sir jaldi thik ho rahai hai…..

Abhijeet nodded as yes….

Before Abhijeet reply to Muskaan ACP makes another query: per Abhijeet woh hai kaha

Abhijeet trying to convince: sir bas kuch or waqt de dijiye muse….. mai khud aap sab ko ussake pass le jaunga….. aapne mission ki hum teen steps paar kar chuke hai bohot hi jald do or steps paar kar lenge….

Abhijeet si so much excited when he is talking about his mission to bring back his friend…..

ACP in orderly tone: Thik hai Abhijeet tumhe kal tak ka waqt deta hue….. Parso subah muse mera sipahi aapne purane josh me bureau me wapas chaiye….. or ek bat baki kisi ko pata na chale ki tumne usse kidnapped kiya hai….. woh log Daya ko dhundne ke liye din rat ek kar rahai hai….. agar bad me pata chala unhe ki tumhe or hume sab pata hote hue bhi humne unhe nahi bataya unki bhawanaoka majak uDaya toh unhe bohot bura lagega….. so plan appropriately….

Abhijeet: sir…. Mera bhi yahi kehena tha…..

Muskaan and Tarika move their heads as they are agree….

ACP left the place and Now Abhijeet Tarika and Muskaan was there

Muskaan made the query which was in her mind since they got to know that Daya was kidnapped by a girl: Abhijeet sir kya sach me woh kisi ladki ke sath hai…

Abhijeet did not answer her but just smiled and move away….. at the entrance he saw one man giving a note to Vivek and Fredy…..

Abhijeet try to listens care fully

Man: sir yeh mai jab bike chala raha tha toh aake mere helmet pe chipak gaya jab maine nikal ke fekane ke liye hath me liya tab dekha ki iss ke uppar khoonse CID SNR INSP DAYA likha hua hai toh main isse yaha leke aaya…. Muse Daya sir se milana hai take mai isse unhe de saku…

Fredy: Bohot acha kam kiya aapne…. Dekhiye Daya sir toh yaha hai nahi toh mai isse aapane pass rakh leta hue jaise hi aayenge mai unhe de dunaga…. Waise aapko yeh mila kaha pe…..

Man: ji goregao main road pe udate hue aaya tha…. Exact location toh muse bhi nahi pata….. maine toh waha ke bade wale signal pe isse notice kiya…

Abhijeet understand that this is the reason behind CUT on the Daya's palm …

Abhijeet murmur: Ohhh toh sahabjade ne aapna dimag lada hi diya…. Chalo dekhte hai kya likha hai…..

VIVEK opens it and read it loudly so that Fredy also know what is written in the paper…..

Abhi tum muse yaha najar aa rahai ho….. or mai kisi ko… pata nahi kya khel hai yeh….. per majedar hai…. aapaane aas pas dekho mai wahi kahi hue….

Vivek and Fredy did not get any meaning from it…. But Abhijeet gets it…

Vivek to full Fredy added: sir yeh toh love letter hai Daya sir ke liye….. Abhijeet burst in to laughter at hi hideout…

Fredy took paper instantly from Vivek's hand and move towards bureau…. Abhijeet understand that Fredy will create funny scene… so he immediately call DADA… and tell her to keep IPAD with loud voice near DAYA…

It's almost one hour Daya in sleep….. DADA included a medicine in his milk so that whenever he gets up next three four hours he only thinks about what he is seeing….. his brain does not give him chance to think on past memories… DADA kept IPAD in room and increases the volume….. and immediately move out and lock the door…..

Fredy's loud voice shivers the room…. Daya second time opens his eyes without jerk but in happiness….

He looks here and there for Fredy and soon realizes that the voice is coming from laptop… the close room does not affect him…. DADA keeping watch on him through CCTV camera's place in Daya's room…

DAYA had an effect of medicine his mind is only thinking what he is seeing in front of his eyes…. He takes IPAD in hand and started watching it….

Fredy enters in bureau: sir yeh dekhiye hume kya mila hai….

Vivek: enters in hurry to stop Fredy but damage is already happened….

Abhijeet decided not to come in the picture…. As if he enters he need to explain them what is the meaning of that letter…. He knows that blood test it can be easily prove that Blood on the paper is Daya's means Daya wrote the letter then it's obviously for Abhijeet in code words…..

DAYA due to medicine effect not able to think that if the camera is place to track Abhijeet then how come Abhijeet got missing and camera still working is in bureau…. Without any tension He just enjoying the scene…..

ACP comes out from his cabin….

ACP: kya hua Fredy

Fredy: Sir Daya sir ke liye love letter aaya hai woh bhi khoon se likha hua…. (Daya also surprise)

Muskaan immediately comes and takes it from Fredy's hands…. After reading she does not understand what it means…. So she return sit in anger…

Daya laugh on Muskaan's childish behavior and the concept of love letter making him giggle again and again…..

Abhijeet knows now ACP sir sends that letter to forensic…. Abhijeet did not want to disturb Daya with all this….. so he again call to DADA…..

DADA is seating in front of TV screen and watching smiling Daya….. The phone rings and she picks up

DADA: haan bade bhai

Abhijeet: ab tum jake Daya ke sath raho mai thodi der mai aata hue waha pe….

DADA cuts the call and move inside the Daya's room… Daya look at her and immediately hide IPAD…..

DADA smile and seat near Daya….. and takes one album in the hand….. and started watching…. So many DUO pics taken in all 15 years with lots of sweet memories… she asks something about a pic… and then their talk started….. for next three continues hours they are talking on funny, serious, precious movements which are attached with each photo…

Abhijeet in between enter and seat in front of TV screen he is watching Daya who is continuously talking about all the memories which are kept preciously in DUO's hearts….

Daya's eyes are shinning with brightness happiness….. He is enthusiastic while talking… He is living each and every movement again… it seems like all the good memories again feeling his brain his heart… and the memories which are forcing him not to sleep are washing out…..

After three hours Medicine effect started reducing…. Daya realize that he is kidnapped and suddenly stop talking….

DADA understands and moves silently….. at the door she turn and say….

BHAI Itani sari pyaari memories ko chodke khonsi bate dimag me leke ghum rahai ho… jinse na sirf tumhe per bade bhai ko bhi taklif ho rahi hai… Kitane or din unhe issi guilt me jina padega ki unke wajah se unke chote bhai ki yeh halat hai…..

Daya kept mum….

DADA continued: nahi muse jawab mat do per iss bat per socho jarur

Daya seat with an album in hand and started watching all the photos again and started thinking on DADA's words….. Tears rolling from his eyes… here Abhijeet also in tears…..

**Please read and review **


	5. Mission successful

DADA comes in the room where Abhijeet is seating…..

DADA: aap jao unse bat karlo … now at this movement he needs u….. and you need him…

Abhijeet in firm tone: haan janat hue…. per abhi do steps baki hai woh pure ho jaye bas…..

DADA: haan aaj unhe mai koi seductive nahi dene wala… dekhte hai kya hota hai…..

Then DADA leaves Abhijeet alone…. Daya also not come outside till the dinner time…. DADA prepares dinner and call Daya….. Daya when coming to the Dining table….. He feels something…. But he did not react on it…..

They had silent dinner only… DADA feels that Daya is in deep thinking….

After dinner Daya: Khana acha bana leti ho…..

DADA spontaneously answers: Haan jab jalata nahi hai toh acha ban hi jata hai….

Daya gives a loud laughter on this and wish her Good night… then he went to his room… he close the door by himself… and sat on the bed

At the movement when Daya close the door himself Abhijeet feels like he is on 7th cloud….. 4th step of the mission is completed…. Now the last one is remained… Abhijeet waiting for that movement….. DADA enters to see what's happening and found over excited Abhijeet….. She smiles and seat near to him….

Daya went to bed but didn't sleep…. He opens the laptop and Abhijeet's all excitement come to end… they waited for one hour…

Abhijeet (murmur) abbey so jana kitana natak karega…..

Daya showing as if he is busy in laptop… a small smile on his face showing some naughty shades…..

Abhijeet in irritation to DADA: dekho… dekho issaki ankhe dekho… jaan bhuchkar kar raha hai yeh sab…. Per mai bhi nahi jaunga abhi issase milane rehendo isse aaise hi…

DADA giggling on both of them….

Abhijeet more irritated: kya hua AAAIN has kue rahi ho…. Haan

DADA after a hard try stop giggling: kaha mai kaha has raha hue…. aap ne khana nahi khaya issi liye aap ko illusions ho raha hai….. Dekho bhai toh kitanae aaram se laptop pe kam kar rahai hai or aap unnpe shak kar rahai ho.

Abhijeet in anger: Bhai ki chamchi…

DADA laughs and goes to kitchen….. She returns with a plate of food for Abhijeet

By the time Daya put off laptop and sleep… soon he fall in deep sleep… with cute smile on face…

Abhijeet in happiness : dekho DADA mera dost thik ho gaya….

DADA handover the plat and nahi thik nahi hua hai per shurwat ho gayi hai….

Abhijeet saw her in confusion…

DADA clarifies: dekhiye Bade bhai aap bhi jante ho damage kitana bada tha… woh aaise ek jhatake me thik nhi hoga…. Kuch din lagenge… per haan unhone aapne manse shurvati ki hai…. toh ab puri tarah se thik hone ke liye jada time nahi lagega…

Abhijeet nodded as yes….. some tears are in his eyes…. Its over happiness tears….

In the bureau…

Vivek: ACP sir test karane ke bad yeh pata chala hai ki… woh khoon ka blood group or Daya sir ka blood group ek hi hai…. per sir sach me yeh letter Daya sir ne likha hai ya nahi iss ke liye DNA test ke report ka intajar hai…. Kal dupeher tak woh report bhi aa jayegi…..

ACP: or woh joh Abhijeet ne kaha tha usaka kya hua…..

Fredy in low tone and down head: sir humne her jagah talash kiya ashwini nager ke her ek ghar ki talashi li hai per Daya sir ka kuch pata nahi chala hai

Vivek in tension: Or yeh Abhijeet sir bhi pata nhai kaha gaye hai….. phone band hai unnaka… dupeher me rote hue joh gaye hai woh ab tak nahi aaye….

Muskaan try to console: Vivek shayad Abhijeet sir Daya sir ko dhundane gaye ho….

ACP: tum sahi keh rahi ho Muskaan… Fredy Vivek tum aapne sare khabari yo ko fir se jagao….. sare gade murde uthao….. chara khilao lekin Daya se related koi toh surag leke aao….. or Muskaan Filahal hum manke chalte hai ki woh letter Daya me hi likha hai toh ab hume usse Decode karna….. dekho Daya ki tarh socho…. Issi me koi bat chupi hai…

Muskaan and ACP on their task… where Vivek and Fredy left bureau for there task….

In the morning…

Abhijeet gets up early and watching TV screen… Daya also gets up but in easy mode… the battle is win by Abhijeet of course with the help of DADA… Abhijeet seat in a relax mode….. he is feeling fresh…. Now he just need his friends hug…..

DADA enters and puts hand on his shoulder…. Ab toh milo aap unse

Abhijeet did not say a word… he silently gets up and moves towards Daya's room…

He opens door silently….. Daya seating on bed… his back is towards door…. He is holding photo of Abhijeet in his hands

Daya saying some words: Abhi sorry yaar…. Muse realized hi nahi hua ki mai anjane me tuse hurt kar raha hue…. mai aapne sentiments me itana dub gaya tha ki teri taraf dhyan hi nahi gaya….. tu khud ko dosh mat de yaar…. Teri wajah se kuch bhi nahi hua hai… sach me….. Yeh sab meri galti hai mai buri yaado me iss kadar kho gaya tha ki mere pass ki itani pyaari yaade bhul hi gaya tha….. per ab dekhana mai thik ho jaunga….. Promise proper rest karunga…. Khana bhi time pe lunga….. sounga toh itana ki tu muse jagate jagate pareshan ho jayega….. (Abhijeet listening all this from door and smiles on Daya's last sentence) yaar tu bas muse yaha se leke ja….. bas me sab sahi kar dunga…. Please yaar Abhi…

Abhijeet: ek shart pe leke jaunga wapas

Daya turn first he thought he again only listening voice but he saw Abhijeet standing at door… He saw Abhijeet with confused look

Abhijeet: yeh gunde jaisi shakal nahi dekhu me tumhari…. Humesha cleaned shave hona chahiye tumhe….. akhir logo ko pata toh chale ke mera dost kitana hansome hai…..

Daya get up and run towards his buddy… and HUG him….

After so many days both bodies are feeling relax…. Both shattered some tears on each other's shoulder…

Daya: Abhi wapas kabhi muse aapne se aaise dur mat karna… mai mar jaunga yaar…

Abhijeet: kabhi nahi karunga…. Tere bager mai konsa ji pata hue…..

After some time both relax and seat on bed….

Abhijeet saw all the albums and photos…. Yeh kya dekh rahai ho Daya

Daya with naughty smile: Tumne di hue photes

Abhijeet show as if he is confused: Arre maine konsi photes di…. Mai toh uss chithi ki wajah se pohocha hue ya tak…..

Daya: takes out one picture and show its back side to Abhijeet and ask: Ohhh acha… toh yeh kya hai

Abhijeet: kya bacho jaise sawal puch rahai ho Daya….. photo hai

Daya: photo hai yeh muse bhi dikh raha hai Abhijeet…. Mai puch raha hue ki iss photo ke piche yeh kya hai…

Back side of photo one date is written…

Abhijeet in careless tone: date hai….

Daya counter questions again: kisane likhi hai…

Abhijeet slowly gets up from the bed ans started walking opposite site of Daya…. he takes few steps and turn back….

Abhijeet in naughty tone: Tumne….

Daya gets up from the bed…. And Abhijeet runs out of the room…. Daya following him…

Daya: Abhi ruk jao… tum musase bach nahi sakte ruko…..

Abhijeet enter in to room where TV is on with Daya's room footage…. Daya stop in front of it and look at Abhijeet…. Abhijeet look back and noticed that Daya is steering at Him…..

Abhijeet feel uneasy: Arre Daya aaise mat dekh yaar

Daya did not take away his eyes from Abhijeet….

Abhijeet finally give up: acha thik hai sab kuch batata hue….. pehele yeh ghurana band kar

Daya obey this time….. he went towards bed in that room and seat comfortably…..

DAYA: usse bhi bula lo….. muse puri bat janani hai

Abhijeet call DADA who comes with three glasses of juice…. All settled and Abhijeet started…..

Here in bureau Vivek enters with a man…..

Vivek: ACP sir yeh Jaykishan hai…. Ashwini nagar se thoda age chalke jayege toh ek bai sadak hai ussake pass me iss ka pan ka thela hai… Issane Daya sir ko dekha hai sir

ACP: Kya dekh tumne

Jaykishan: sahab parso hum sham ko thele pe baithe the na toh waha ek lal or safed rang ki gadi khadi thi…. bohot der se….. fir sir sham ko yeh sahab kya naam tha… haan Daya sahab ek ladaki ke sath aaye… or ussame baith ke chale gaye…..

Muskaan eyebrows rose when she again listen that Daya moved with a girl…

ACP: uss ladaki ka chehera dekh….

Jaykishan: nahi sahab kahase dekhte muh pe kapada lappet ke thi... or yeh Daya sahab hospital ke kapado me the…. Issi liye toh ab tak yaad reh gaye…

ACP: aacha thik hai or gadi ke bareme kuch batao…..

Jaykishan: sahab badisi gadi thi….. jeep jaisi… kya likha tha ussaper…. Haan Pajero….. haan sir yahi likha tha

ACP: Vivek iss gadi ke bareme pata karo dekho kuch pata chata hai kya…. RTO se sari lal or safed Pajero gadi ki information nikalo

Vivek: yes sir….. sir uss clue se kuch pata chala

ACP: haan Vivek yeh code Daya ne hi set kiya hai… Halaki DNA report baki hai per….. iss letter ko dhyan se dekho toh pata chata hai ki yeh Daya ne hi likha hai…. Iss letter ki starting hai **Abhi** matlab Abhijeet….

Fir likha hai ki…**tum muse yaha najar aa rahai ho….. or mai kisi ko… **matalb Abhijeet ke aaspass kisine spy camera lagaya hai….. or Daya pe bhi koi najar rakhe hue hai inhi spy camear's ki madat se…

Per yeh last ki line….. **pata nahi kya khel hai yeh….. per majedar hai…. aapaane aas pas dekho mai wahi kahi hue….** isska matab nahi samjme aa raha hai…

Fredy: matab sir Abhijeet sir iss liye gayab ho gaye hai kue ki unhe pata chal gaya hai ki koi unn per najar rakhe hue hai…

ACP: haan ho sakata hai

Vivek: sir yeh bhi toh ho sakta haina ki Abhijeet sir ko bhi ussi kidnapper ne trap kar liya ho…..

ACP: hone ke liye toh yeh bhi ho sakta hai vivek…. Ek bar yeh ladki hath me mile toh yeh sari guthi sulaj jayegi…. Tum dono lag jao kam per…..

After exit of Vivek and Fredy Muskaan asked to ACP sir

Muskan: sir aap ko pata hai ki Abhijeet sir Daya sir ko kahi leke gaye hai….or iss waqt Abhijeet sir bhi wahi hai toh fir aap yeh sab kue kar rahai ho… Abhijeet Daya sir ko kal bureau le aayenge….

ACP; Muskaan Abhijeet ke absence me baki ki team jis tarahse jor laga rahi hai…. Daya ko dhundane me…. Me chata hue ki innhe kamyabhi mile taki….. innke undar ek confidance buildup ho jaye…. Samaji…..

Muskaan smile and nodded as she understand…..

**Author's note:**

**Next part will be the secret reveling part….. it will be last part of this story… Keep reviewing guys…. Warana next update do char dinke bad hongi….**


	6. Plan Sucessful

Friends this is the last part of the story... a long update

* * *

**Plan successful**

Abhijeet Daya and DADA seating inside the room… Daya on bed…. Abhijeet besides him and DADA on couch… Having juice glasses in their hand…..

Daya initiated after few minutes' silence: I think Abhi ab tumhe muse batana chahiye ki matter kya hai or kaise iss ki shurwat hue hai….. (in complaining tone) tum kal raat bhi yaha the or tum musase nahi mile…. Mai tumhara intajar karta raha per tum nahi aaye….. kue…..

Abhijeet bit shocked and locked at DADA….

DADA (In defending tone): Bade Bhai maine nahi bataya….. aaise mat dekho meri taraf…..

Daya (agreed): haan ussane nahi bataya….. ab tum ho ya koi or yeh mehsus karne ke liye muse kisi or ne batane ki jarurat nahi hai…. or yeh sab kya hai (he pointed towards TV set and mike) tum hi the joh musaper najar rakha rahai the…. Yani tumhari jaan ko khatara and all sab jhut tha…. Or woh awaaj joh maine uss rat do bar suni woh tumhari hi thi… Chalo Abhi ab shuru ho jao muse puri bat batao… waise kuch bate toh aa hi gayi hai meri samaj me

Abhijeet mocking: acchhhhhaaaa…. Toh Sahab ka dimag chalane laga kue….(Daya gives tough look to Abhi and Abhi surrender) acha ruk shuru karta hue…sahakal mat bigad aapni… pichale case me jab tum kidnapping bad sadak pe mile the tab tumare brain me swelling thi or tum kuch dino ke liye bichme ke kuch din bhul gaye the… yaad hai na…..

Daya (nodded yes): haan per usaka yaha kya reference hai

Abhijeet knows that he open a painful wound in Daya's heart so to control him…..

Abhijeet (place hand on his shoulder): Daya usaka reference bas intan hai ki tab hospital ke doctor ne muse ek Psychologist ka naam diya tha….. or kaha tha ki agar me chahu toh unnse consult karu….. tab toh ussaki jarurat padi nahi per jab uss din Jony ko pakad ke hum ghar aaye or maine tuse jagate hue dekh toh maine turant unnse consult kiya….. unone kaha ki ek halfta ruko… or tume jada nind ki goliya na khane du… kue ki usaka sehad per bura aasar ho ta hai….. issi liye maine dusare din hi tumhe nind ki dawai khane se roka…. Or tum pehele ghar aate the sote nahi the per rest karte the…. Toh muse laga tum dhire dhire thik ho jaoge…..

Daya in pain: tumne sleep peels se roka…. Or waise bhi unnka asar nahi hota tha…. Thode time nind lagati and then wapas…wahi bure bure sapane aate or mai uth jata…. Do din ke bad toh dimag me khof baith gaya… ankhe band karne se hi dar lagane laga… issi liye jada time me ghar se bahar rehen laga… jada se jada kam karta take….. mera dimag ek pal ke liye bhi khali na rahai….. kue ki khaali dimag me fir wahi sab chalane lagata….. muse akasar dikhi deta ke mai tumhe ya ACP sir ko hurt kar raha hue… jiski wajah se mai or bhi hurt ho jata….. woh her ek sapana muse or buri tarah se tad raha tha… (Daya fall in tears)

Abhijeet pat his back: Toh Muse kue nahi bataya…. Kue akele handle karte chale gaye….. Haan

Daya composing himself: yaar bar bar wahi bat bolke tumhe pareshan nahi karna chahta tha…..iss liye tumse bhi share nahi kiya…

DADA made a query: toh aapne Psychologist ki madat kue nahi li….

Daya in low tone: muse dar lagat tha…

Abhijeet in anger: Daya kya bacho jaisi bate kar rahai ho…. Yeh dark kis bat ka….

Daya: Abhijeet woh Maya wala case yaad hai na….. ussame Psychologist hi involve tha na…..

Abhijeet pat on his head and then give a light slap on Daya's forehead: Daya ek waisa nikala issaka matlab yeh nahi hai ki sab waise hi honge…

Daya in irritation: acha chodo main bat batao…. Phir kya hua

Abhijeet: maine ek hafta wait kiya per jab tumhara behavior or bhi weird or rash ho gaya toh maine wapas Psychologist Dr. Paritosh se bat ki….. Tumara rash behavior badhata hi ja raha tha… agar tumko me jabar dasti le jata toh… tum khud ko toh chot pohochate hi uppar se muse doctor ki bhi parawa ho rahi thi…..

Abhijeet look at him with smile and Daya embarrassed

Abhijeet continue: fir Dr Paritosh ne musase kaha ki…. Kisi or ko jise tum nahi janate usse tumara dimag ka wash karna hoga…..

Daya made a query: woh toh thik hai per tumne muse aapne se dur kue rakha…..

DADA (initiated): woh mera or Paritosh sir ka idea tha…..

Daya (in bit anger): ek minute pehele tumhari pehecha do muse…

DADA in easy mode: hmmm meri pehechan toh de chukka hue mai aap ko…. Aapna naam bhi bata chukka hue toh chalo kam hi bata deta hue…..

Daya in shock: kya tum ek psychologist ho…

DADA laughs: nahi nahi mai toh bas aawai aap ke sath time spend karne ke liya iss sab me joint ho gaya….

Daya in confusion look at Abhijeet…

Abhijeet explain: arre yeh na Dr Paritosh ke clinic me aati hai….. aaise hi sab marijoko dekhne…. Or pata nahi Dr. paritosh se kya kya sawal puchti hai… jab mai tumhara case discus karaha that a bhi yeh wahi thi…

DADA continued: jab maine aap ka case suna toh muse hairat hue….. (Daya again confused)….. arre itana bad 6 foot ka banda bacho ki tarah harkate kar raha hai…. sab ko parehsna kar raha hai… bina wajah ghusa kar raha hai…. jab maine socha toh pata chala problem kahi or hi hai….. aap ki problem thi ki aap aapne comfirt zone me the….. aap ko pata tha ki aap ghusa karoge chilaoge kisi par toh dusare hi pal usse sorry bolo ge gale lagao ge or mamla set ho jayega wapas….. Jab innsan ke man se khone ka dar chala jata hai na toh woh samane wali chij ki kimat nahi karta…..

Daya listening all with down head…..

Abhijeet: jab DADA ne yeh sab kaha toh ek pal ke liye muse ghussa aaya per fir jab gaur kiya tab laga ki woh sahi keh rahi hai… toh maine bhi haan keh diya….. fir humne step by step plan banaya,,,,

DADA explain: pehele aapki kidnapping ka plan bana….. or fir aap ke illag ke steps decide kiye… humne total 5 steps ki planning ki thi…..

DAYA participated: pehile step me tumne muse uss kamreme band kiya or jab mai behosh hua tumne muse Abhijeet ki awaj sunayi

DADA: haan correct or aapne positive respond kiya…. woh respond tha aap without jerk uth ke baith gaye… matalab aap ke brain ne aapne kam karne ki disha badal di….

Abhijeet: dusara step tha tumhara ghusa control karna

DADA with smile: chahe Bade bhai ko bachane ke liye hi sahi per aapne apane ghuse ko achi tarah se kabu kar liya….. aap kahi pe bhi rash nahi hue…. tod fod nahi ki…

Daya smiles: Kya karu tumne mere dost ke sir pe hi toh gun tan di thi… (he sink heavily and smile) or teesara kya tha

Abhijeet takes his palm in his hand and poited on cut mark and continue: yeh joh kiya na tumne…. aapna dimag chalane wali bat wahi…. Tumne soch samaj ke Kadam huthaye…. Haasti nahi hue kahi bhi….

Daya smiles: or choutha tha ki sab haapy momries ko yaad karna….

DADA smiles: Nahi Bhai woh toh ek treatment ka hissa tha….. choutha step tab pura hua jab raat ko aapne apane room ka darwaj khud band kiya….

Abhijeet smiles and: or panchawa tha jab tune raat ki achi ninhd ke bad subah without any jerk ankhe kholi…

Daya laugh: hmmm chalo yeh sab toh samaja per Abhi DADA hi kue

Abhijeet: haan yeh bhi hai…. toh sun mere bhai woh iss liye kue ki muse yakin tha ki agar koi male kidnapper hota toh aap ab tak usse do jhapad laga chukke hote… 5-6 hadiya tod chuke hote…. Or agar kisi ladki ka risk mai nahi lena chata tha… kahi tum ko bhaga le jati toh…..

Daya laugh

Abhijeet: Nahi Jab maine DADA ko dekha toh laga ki yahi hai joh tumhe control kar sakti hai…. muse yakin tha tum iss per rash nahi hoge… Or waise bhi Dr Paritosh ke sath reheke isse bhi dawaki or patients ko handle karna aata hai… issi liye DADA samje

Daya to DADA: waise tumhare confidence ki dad deni padegi….. tumse hight me ¾ banda or wajanme toh tum aadhi hogi mere….tumhe dar nahi laga

DADA in hurry: mai darta nahi hue kisise bhi…. Or fir bade bhai the na bachane ke liye

Abhijeet laughs: yaar sach me thanks DADA tumne bohot help ki…..

DADA in anger: khali thanks arre shopping karwao…. Khana khilao toh samju bhi me…

Abhijeet in shock: aain tumbhi

DADA: toh bhai ka kuch toh asar ho ga hi na

Daya: haan meri bhi shipping baki hai sath me chalege….

DADA: haan shopper stop me achi range aayi hai

Daya: arre nahi muse achi fitting nahi milti waha ek kam karte hai star bazaar chalte hai

DADA: eternity chale

Abhijeet: arre koi musase bhi pucho muse kaha jana haiu

DADA and Daya at same time: jaha hume jana hai….. Abhijeet stair at them and laugh

Daya: ab boss pasio ke bagair hum kaise ja dakte hai

Daya and DADA do hi five…. Abhijeet nodded heavily

Abhijeet murmur: ek ki kami thi joh dusara upps dusari bhi aa gayi

All went to respective room to get ready…..

Abhijeet change his get up bit….. he take a get up of Pathan and went to Daya's room…. Daya got ready with full sleeves blue shirt and black pant….

Abhijeet: ho gaye tayar…..

Daya: haan bikul hum abhi mall me jayenge

Abhijeet interrupted him: or padake jayenge

Daya: AAIN

Abhijeet: sahab jade kidnapped hai or sare khabari inki talash me hai bhul gaye kya

Daya embarrassed and look at Abhijeet ab kya….. Abhijeet gives him cloths to change his get as pathan

When Daya is busy in makeover Abhijeet teasing him…

Abhijeet: Yaar Daya tere uppar na taras aa raha hai muse

Daya surprise: Haain woh kue…..

Abhijeet helpless tone: ab jab Muskaan jab tera interrogation karegi toh muse kitana maja aayega or tuse….

Daya look more confused: Musi mera interrogation kue kargi…. Manata hue ussase jagada kiya tha per mana lunga boss usse…..

Abhijeet again continue helpless tone: haan haan woh toh kar hi lega…. Per usse pata chal gaya hai ki tu kisi ladki ke sath yaha iss jagah akela….. (he is making scene by stressing each and every word)

Daya: haan toh keh denge BHAI bulati hai muse….

Abhijeet: per usse yakin aayega toh na…..

Daya with surprise turn: tum ne kuch harkat toh nahi ki haina…

Abhijeet with innocence: Nahi…. bilkul nahi… ussane pucha ki Kya Daya kisi ladaki ke sath hai or maine… he takes pause…..

Daya in eagerness: arre yaar bolo toh kya kaha tume…

Abhijeet with innocence: maine…. Maine kaha…(at this pause Daya gives angry look to him) kuch nahi bas innocent sa smile diya…

Daya (slap on his forehead: haan pata hai tumhari innocent smile…. (with fear in eyes) mar gaye….. ab pata nahi kya kya karna padega…..

Abhijeet start laughing Daya about to catch him…. When he sleeps and moves out from the house…..

They settled in Pajero front seat…. As usual Daya on driving seat and Abhijeet on passenger…..

DADA enters back side and three moves to shopping mall…..

They do some shopping while DADA also by some chocolates and Chewing-gums…..

After the shopping Daya drag them to Food court…..

Abhijeet settle on chair but Daya and DADA still fighting on chocolates….. Daya is arguing that he will take more chocolates as he is bada than DADA but DADA saying woh chota hai toh woh Jada legi….

Abhijeet goy irritated on there fighting like a small kid…

Abhijeet shouts on them: bas karo tum dono thik se bolo bat kyta hai

DADA show that there five choco and both are fighting who will take three and who will take two….

Abhijeet takes one from DADA's hand opens it and east it and ask abhi bhi koi problem hai…..

He about to take one more but DADA instantly take her hand back…

DADA and Daya grab their share and three started laughing….

They ordered food eat it and move to words bungalow again….. In the journey Daya stops car in front of Papu panwala and buy paans…

He again settles in to Pajero…..

Abhijeet: ho gaya kam…

Daya: haan ho gaya abhi do minute me CID bureau me phone bajega

Here in bureau

Vivek reporting to ACP sir: Sir pure Mumbai me 50 red and white pajero hai… local police ki madat se humne sari check karli….. sab unnke malik ke pass hi hai… or kisi bhi tarah ka shak nahi hai kisi pe bhi….

Fredy: sir Safed or lal pajero hi woh dhaga hai jisase hum Daya sir tak pohoch sakte the or wahi pe umid khatam ho rayi hai….

ACP: Fredy ho sakta hai Pajero kisi dusare sheher ki ho tum log pune se start karo waha ke local police ki madat lo…. Dekho kuch milata hai kya…

At the same time bureau phone rang….. Muskaan picks it up….

Muskaan: hell CID bureau Mumbai… Kya…. Ruko jara

She turns call on speaker phone… haan ab bolo

The caller: jay Ramji ke Madamji…. Mai Pappu paanwala bolat hue…. woh jis gadi ke bareme aap log bolat rahe the na waisi gadi or waisi ladaki maine dekhi hai… ladaki uss gadi me thi do or logo ke sath thi…

Vivek in hurry: kaha dekha or kaha gaye woh log gadi ka number note kiya…..

Pappu: arre sahab humara kam humesha pura hota hai… gadi ka number hai MH 04 J 1768…. Gadi goregaon ki taraf gayi…..

Fredy: pappu bada inaam dunga iss bar tuse…

Pappu: aare sahab Daya sir mil jaye toh hum ganga naha lenge… iss bar humko innap nahi chahiye…

Call cuts.

ACP: chalo Goregaon chalte hai or issase pehele goregaon ke local police ko or waha ke traffic controller ko iss gadi ki khabar de do…..

All move out while Vivek on driving wheel and Muskaan and Fredy on back side informing goregaon local police…..

Here at the time of returning Daya enter in to lane which is no parking zone traffic police….. charge him…. they pay and took challans….

Here Muskaan gets call Traffic police department tell her that same number car found in goregaon sahara nagar area…. The car enters in to no parking area and got caught by traffic police….

DUO with DADA enters in to bungalow….. after around 40 minutes

CID team reaches in front of bungalow….. Fredy and Vivek check the Pajero parked outside….. they found nothing…..

Then ACP Muskaan Fredy and Vivek enter in to bungalow… Bungalows main door is open by Vivek with pen knife…they check each and every part of the house suddenly Vivek called

Vivek: sir yaha aayi ye please

Vivek checking one bed room… all reach there….

ACP: haan Vivek kuch mila…

Vivek: yeh dekhiye sir iss room me yaha cupboard ke under ek TV chupake rakha hai… or yeh dekhiye iss pe yeh kisi room ka footage chal rahi hai… (all look at TV and shocked) iss room me yaha neeche jamin pe Abhijeet sir behosh hai… or bed me Daya sir hai…

Fredy: si kahi unhe kuch ho toh…..

ACP: Shub shub bolo Fredy unhe kuch nahi hua hai….. chalo sab jan dhundo yeh yahi kahi hai…..

All team searching Muskaan finds the door which is closed…. He called others…. Vivek fire on lock and door gets open…

All try to wake up duo….. But both did not come in to consciousness... Fredy call ambulance and Vivek and Muskaan search bungalow once gain….. but the found nothing… Ambulance came…..

Fredy move with Pajero to forensic lab…. Vivek take qualis….. Muskaan and ACP in Ambulance…. With DUO…

In the mead way DUO gets up

ACP in anger: ho gayi nind puri mere shero ki….

Daya and Abhijeet embarrassed: Sir hum toh Majak kar rahai the…. Aaise hi behish hone ka natak kar rahai the….. aap toh sach me hume Hospital bhej raha ho…

ACP in low tone: acha chalo nahi bhejata pehele bolo ki ladki kaha hai…

Muskaan give a terrifying glace to DAYA…. Daya bit back…

Abhijeet initiated: sir ussane yeh sab mere kehene pe kiya tha ab usaka kam kahatam ho gaya toh woh chali gayi…

ACP with DUO and Muskaan headed towards Bureau….

All are happy after seeing DUO safe….. Salunke and Tarika also join them…..

Fredy: arre sir aap logoko aaram karna chiaye tha aap yaha kue aaye….

Abhijeet with smile: yaar Fredy kidnapper ne itana aram karwaya hai ki pucho mat….. ab or aram karenge na toh….. coma me chale jayenge….. kue Daya

Daya agreed instantly: haan bilkul

Vivek: sir per woh kidnappers hume nahi mile….. aap ko yaad hai kitane log the ya or kuch….

Daya pretending like he is thinking: Muse waha leke jane wali ek hi ladaki thi….. (He completed the line in low tone as he found Muskaan staring him)… or waha toh mai jada tar behosh hi tha…. Jabhi dekh bas ussi ladki ko dekha…. (Muskaan who was standing near to Daya murmur)

Muskaan: ladaki ladaki ladaki …. Kon hai woh ladki jara pata toh chale aaisa maja chakhaungi na….

Daya bit backed…. ACP overheard something and asks: Muskaan kucha kaha tumne

Muskaan clear her thought and : sir woh mai puch rahi thi ki ladki kaisi dekhti thi…

Daya in innocent tone: nahi maine dekha nahi….. usaka chehera humesha daka hua reheta tha….. kuch pata hi nahi chala….

ACP (also wants to cover up all the things ASAP): chalo thik hai… tum jada socho mat hum bad me dekh lenege….

Vivek: sir per aap ussake sath chale ku gaye…..

Daya: Vivek… kue ki unlogo ne Abhijeet ke uppar spy camera lagayatha or mere uppar bhi…. or woh joh koi bhi tha…. Humari sari harkat ko dekh raha tha…. Agar me tab waha nahi jata toh toh Abhijeet ko mar deta…. issi liye muse ussake sath jana pada…..

Fredy: or Abhijeet or aap…

Abhijeet: Mai yaha se gab hua kue ki muse pata chal gaya tha ki koi musper najar rakhe hue hai…. mai nahi chahta tha ki aap log joh bhi steps le rahai ho Daya ko bachane ke liye woh usse pata chale…. Or fir kal sham ussane muse bhi waha bula liya…. Or pata nahi kya muh pe spray kiya mai behosh ho gaya….

Salunke: bhai iss bar toh Vivek or Fredy ne toh kamal hi kar diya….. din rat ek kardi or tum dono ko dhund nikala….

All press Vivek and Fredy…. And both shy…..

ACP in teasing tone: ab agar sab ke sawal khatam ho gaye ho toh yeh aapni duty pe wapas lag jaye….

Salunke: ek minute ACP sahab sawal abhi khatam nahi hue…

ACP: haan pucho tum bhi puch lo… warana pet me dard hoga tumhare

Salunke: woh Daya ne likhe hue last line ka meaning toh batate jao

Abhijeet: arre Daya kya thi woh line

Daya: pata nahi kya khel hai yeh….. per majedar hai…. aapaane aas pas dekho mai wahi kahi hue….

Abhijeet: hmmm toh doctor saha aap khuh hi sovhiye or jab pata chalega toh hume bhi bata dijiyega…..

DUO laughs and exits the place...

**Author's note**

**The Story ended here but our dear Daya again in trouble his beloved Muskaan is angry on him….. Let see what happened next…..**

**Waise koi hai Salunke sair ki help karne wala**

**Common guys keep reviewing story…**


End file.
